


French Girls

by Ronslady23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronslady23/pseuds/Ronslady23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's simple wank fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep it simple because it's from an adolescent teen male POV and I couldn’t imagine him dreaming up some vivid wank fantasy without him having any kind of sexual experience and probably learning everything he thought he knew form the older boys chatting around him.

Harry Potter always found French women to be truly fascinating. He loved absolutely everything about them from the way they walked, and talked, and carried themselves; he was completely enthralled by their charm. So in fourth year, when Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament and the school became enchanted with Beauxbatons beauties, Harry truly believed he’d died and gone to a sexier version of heaven. 

A few nights before the Second Task, Harry found himself sneaking down the school corridors after curfew attempting to make it back to Gryffindor Tower without being caught. He had accidently fallen asleep in the prefect’s bathroom after racking his brain for hours trying to make sense of the stupid golden egg riddle. 

He rounded a corner and ran smack into two bodies and fell backwards dropping everything he had in his hands. Embarrassed by the collision and his clumsiness, Harry made a fast apology and quickly began to pick up his things without making eye contact with the people he bumped into. 

“It iz fine ‘Arry, do not worrie we vill help you. Come Gabby, go and get ‘Arry’s egg.” 

Oh no, Harry thought to himself dismayed. He’d run into Fleur, the very hot champion from Beauxbatons, and her cute little sister Gabrielle. Great, now Fleur was going to think he was some kind of oafish buffoon. 

Harry hastily tucked his towel and clothes under his arm, thanked Gabrielle for retrieving his egg, gave them both a nervous smile and a nod, and dashed the rest of the way to his dorm. 

When he was safely behind the common room doors, he caught his breath and trudged up the stairs to his room to join his sleeping mates. He dumped his stuff on the floor knowing he’d pick it up later, slipped on his bed clothes, and fell into bed. 

He tried to will himself to sleep, but his over-active brain didn’t seem to be ready for rest because a dozen thoughts kept racing through his head like: Why were Fleur and her sister up so late? What were they doing, where were they going, and why the hell did Fleur have to be so damn sexy?

With that last thought Harry felt his neither region stir. She was unquestionably one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her long blonde hair and her deep blue eyes had been the center of a few of his wank fantasies. Speaking of wanking, he figured if he rubbed a quick one out he’d probably be able to fall to sleep with no problem. 

Harry stroked his now hardening cock through his pajamas and leaned over to fish a tube of lube out of his bedside dresser. When he pulled the now empty container out he cursed. A year ago, Harry would have been fine fondling himself with his dry hands, but oh no, Ron had to go and ruin everything by explaining to him the joys of lubricated masturbation. Now he was hooked and couldn’t get off without it. 

Normally, his best mate kept him well stocked with the stuff because he would nick a few tubes from his older brothers and share with him what he had, but since their falling out Harry had been completely cut off and the stash he had had run out. Good thing he and Ron had patched everything up and were on speaking terms again. 

Harry quietly eased himself from his bed and crept over to the four-poster on his left. Peaking behind the curtain, he spotted Ron sprawled out on his stomach fast asleep. Hating to disturb his slumbering friend, but needing to get off badly, Harry barked in a hoarse whisper, “Ron?”

After a few seconds of no response, he whispered a little louder, “RON?”

The redhead abruptly pushed himself up and looked wildly about the room in a sleepy daze. “What, what’s wrong?” he asked in a gruff but concerned voice when he spotted Harry looking at him. 

“Sorry to wake you up mate, but I just wanted to know it you had any, uhh, lube to spare?” Harry asked slightly embarrassed. 

Seeing that Harry wasn’t in any sort of danger Ron flopped face first into his pillow and mumbled, “There’s a few you can have in the top right drawer next to my socks.” He rolled on his side and pulled his blanket up to his chin. 

Harry went to said drawer and grabbed two tubes and quickly stepped back. “Thanks mate.” He said.

“No problem. “ Ron yawned and waved lazily. 

Harry rushed back to his bed, closed his curtains, and whipped his prick out in a flash. Using a generous glob, he slicked himself up and began to fantasize about the lovely Fleur. 

He pictured her in the prefect’s bathroom totally nude and dripping wet. But she wasn’t in the bath alone; she was splashing water and getting bubbles all over… her sister.

“Yeah,” Harry moaned softly, firming his grip at the naughty thought. 

Gabrielle was giggling with her and running her fingers across her lovely brea- Harry immediately stopped everything he was doing when he realized Gabrielle was a young girl who couldn’t have been much older than 8 or 9. 

Shuttering and losing a bit of his wood at the perverse paedo undertones that that idea could have led to, Harry quickly imagined that she was around his age with a great set of breast like Hermione (just because Ron was blind to the fact didn’t mean he hadn’t noticed she was a girl) and curvy round hips like Lavender. 

Harry took a hold of his restoring hardness and let his mind drift back to his modified fantasy. 

Gabrielle was giggling with her and running her fingers across her lovely full breast. Harry entered the scene and asked the ladies if he could join them. They invited him in and started touching and rubbing him straight away. 

Harry tugged himself harder and pretended the ladies were pinching and pulling at his nipples. 

Fleur, the more randy of the two, took his hand and let him stick his fingers into the soft wet opening between her creamy thighs.

Harry dragged his fingers to his lips and gently rubbed them around the inside of his mouth trying to simulate what he thought a girl felt like down there. He got the information about the odd comparison from George when he overheard the twin tell one of the older boys on the Qudditch team that the difference between a girl’s mouth and a girl’s cunt were her teeth. 

Harry whimpered when he thought how good it would feel to have a girl’s mouth or cunt wrapped around him and increased the speed of his pulls. 

When he imagined Fleur and Gabrielle kissing each other and rubbing their hands and bodies all over him, he came with Fleur’s name on his lips- getting his fist, chest, and duvet all wet with his hot seed. 

He fell back against his pillows panting and trying to wipe away as much of the mess as he could with a trusty sock that he like to keep around for such occasions. 

Harry climbed under the bed cloths feeling relaxed enough to finally get some sleep. He wondered if the beautiful French girls would follow him into his dreams.


End file.
